A Doki's Life
Cast: * Flik - Doki * Princess Atta - Pumpkin (Palace Pets) * Dot - June (Little Einstein) * The Queen - Stephanie (Lazy Town) * Alphie - Pluto (Disney) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Leo and Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Mr. Soil - Sportacus (Lazy Town) * Dr. Flora - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Thorny - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Corneilus - Goofy (Disney) * Hopper - Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) * Molt - Titan (Megamind) * Thumper - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Axel - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) * Loco - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) * P.T. Flea - Rafael (Rio) * Francis - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Slim - Hercules * Heimlich - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Dim - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear Star Command) * Gypsy - Jewel (Rio) * Manny - Blu (Rio) * Rosie - Fa Mulan (Mulan) * Tuck & Roll - Pedro and Nico (Rio) * Fly Brothers - Napoleon and Lafayatte (The Aristocats) * Thud - Reggie (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scmap's Adventures) * The Bird - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Ants Various Characters * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - TJ Detweiler (Recess) * Ant that gets tired - Wreck-It Ralph * Grasshoppers - Various Human Villains * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) and Ken (Bee Movie) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids * Flies at Circus - Various Creatures and Cartoons * Baby Maggots - Tommy and Dil Pickles (Rugrats) * Drumming Tarantula - Scoop (Bob the Builder) * Circus Fireflies - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mushu (Mulan) Frank (Hotel Transylvania) and Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Harry and Bug Friend - Victor and Kevin (Thomas and Friends) * Cricket with Kid Pull My Wings Off Sign - Boog (Open Season) * Mime Bug - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) * Cockroach Waitress - Duck (Skunk Fu; I can share her with Joe Yaroch) * Mosquito Waitress - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) * Slick - Manny (Ice Age) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Vinne (Littlest Pet Shop) * Drunk Mosquito - Scooter (The Muppets) * Baby Birds - Themselves * Woody (in Outtakes) - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) Chapters: * A Doki's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time * A Doki's Life Part 2 - Princess Pumpkin Gets Stressed Out * A Doki's Life Part 3 - Doki's Invention * A Doki's Life Part 4 - June Meets Doki * A Doki's Life Part 5 - Doki Looses the Food * A Doki's Life Part 6 - The Robbie Rotten's gang! * A Doki's Life Part 7 - Juner Meets Taz * A Doki's Life Part 8 - Doki's Trial * A Doki's Life Part 9 - Doki Goes for Help * A Doki's Life Part 10 - Rafael's Circus * A Doki's Life Part 11 - Rafael Gets Burnt * A Doki's Life Part 12 - City Lights * A Doki's Life Part 13 - Doki Tries to Find Warriors * A Doki's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act * A Doki's Life Part 15 - Doki's Flight Home * A Doki's Life Part 16 - Doki is Back * A Doki's Life Part 17 - Celebration * A Doki's Life Part 18 - "Circus Cartoons!?" * A Doki's Life Part 19 - A Cat! * A Doki's Life Part 20 - Pumpkin Apologizes to Doki * A Doki's Life Part 21 - Doki Has A Plan * A Doki's Life Part 22 - Building The Bird * A Doki's Life Part 23 - Robbie Rotten's Gang Hideout * A Doki's Life Part 24 - Robbie Rotten's gang Go Back to the Island * A Doki's Life Part 25 - The Party * A Doki's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations * A Doki's Life Part 27 - Robbie Rotten's gang Go Back to the Island * A Doki's Life Part 28 - June Runs For Her Life * A Doki's Life Part 29 - June Begs Doki To Come Back * A Doki's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) * A Doki's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) * A Doki's Life Part 32 - Doki To The Rescue * A Doki's Life Part 33 - Rafael Burns The Bird * A Doki's Life Part 34 - The Cartoon Villan's Band Together * A Doki's Life Part 35 - The Fight * A Doki's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Robbie Rotten's Demise * A Doki's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again * A Doki's Life Part 38 - End Credits Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Candidates for deletion